Pour l'éternité
by Shinterymi
Summary: Elef, seul sur le champs de bataille, entreprend son dernier voyage...


_J'avais commencé à écrire cette petite nouvelle il y a assez longtemps, et je n'avais jamais pris le temps de la compléter. Voilà qui est fait.  
>L'ambiance y est assez particulière, et j'ai essayé autant que je le pouvais de jouer sur les mots, ou du moins sur les constructions... C'est pourquoi elle est en français d'ailleurs.<br>Pour **"Disclaimers",** je dirai que cette histoire est encore une fois appuyée sur des personnages de **Revo (Sound Horizon)**, de son album **Moira**. Une sorte de fin au mythe d'**Elefseus**, si on peut dire. Pas grand chose à rajouter... A lire en écoutant la BO de** Kara no Kyoukai** par **Yuki Kajiura**, peut-être ?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Pour l'éternité<strong>

Déjà, le crépuscule étend son étreinte sur l'Horizon. Les pointes des montagnes d'Arcadie baignent dans une mer de rubis. Le soleil ferme les yeux sur la scène, et se cache honteusement derrière la forteresse détruite. Les pierres hurlent. Le sol pleure. Les arbres se lamentent. Mais je ne les entends pas. Car mon coeur gémissant couvre leurs plaintes.

Les corps jonchant le champs de bataille ont offert leur dernier souffle de vie. Leurs yeux vides se dirigent vers le ciel rouge. Qu'ils soient bleus ou noirs. Verts ou gris. C'est la même chose pour tous. La Mort ne fait pas de distinction. Ils ont tous droit au repos éternel.

Tous. Sauf moi.

Dans mes mains sont prisonnières mes deux épées teintées de sang. Cette odeur m'imprègne, à tel point que je ne la distingue plus. Moi, ancien chef des esclaves insurgés, je me rends compte que nous sommes tous captifs. Captifs de la Mort. Ou du Destin. _Et bientôt, ce sera mon tour._

Mais avant que cela n'arrive, il me reste une chose à faire... Et je m'y tiendrai.

Je lève lourdement un pied. Il écrase une main sans vie. Un autre pas m'entraîne tout près d'un visage éteint. Dans quelques années, plus rien ne restera de ces flammes. Après s'être étouffées, les cendres retournent à la terre, et ne laissent aucune trace. Même pas une odeur. Est-ce donc ce qui nous attend tous ? Quelques instants plutôt, j'aurais serré les poings en m'emportant contre cette injustice. Mais à quoi bon. Il n'y a plus personne pour m'entendre.

Je croyais avoir marché pendant longtemps... Mais mon esprit s'éveille. Et je me rends compte que je suis à présent étendu sur la terre empourprée. Me suis-je évanoui ? Je n'en n'ai aucun souvenir... Je suis juste écrasé par le poids de la pluie. Mes habits collent à ma peau. Et je colle au sol, comme si j'étais le gravier. Comme si j'étais l'herbe boueuse d'un marécage...

Mes yeux fixent le ciel infini devenu sombre et orageux. Mon visage est mouillé, et je ne sais si ce sont des larmes ou des gouttes. Je sais juste que la brume se répand autour de moi et brouille ma vue.

* * *

><p>Tout devient blanc, petit à petit. Un doux voile me recouvre, comme un linceul nuageux. Deux femmes se penchent au dessus de moi et m'observent à travers leur masque d'os noir. Elles ressemblent à deux poupées de porcelaine. Deux marionnettes cassées au regard vide.<p>

L'une d'entre elles me tend la main pour m'inciter à me relever. Je la prends, et la sens incroyablement froide. Plus froide que la pluie imprégnant mon corps. Une fois debout, elle semble me demander de la suivre.

L'autre pointe du doigt l'horizon blanc devant nous. Tout ne semble être qu'une allée enneigée maintenant. Et j'espère, tout au fond de moi, que je trouverai ce que je cherche à la fin de ce périple... _Mon dernier voyage..._

Je me mets à marcher, jusqu'à dépasser les femmes vêtues de noir. Puis je presse le pas. En moi résonnent les rires, les danses, les chants de notre enfance à tous les deux. _L'Artémis_ blanche au sourire de velours, _la colombe_ gouttant aux plaisirs du soleil coulant sur ses plumes de soie... Ma soeur... Je dois la rejoindre. C'est ainsi que je pourrai détruire le fil de notre Destin.

Non, _Moira_. Jamais tu ne nous sépareras. Il s'agit d'un jeu pour toi, mais nous en connaissons les règles à présent. Nous ne tomberons pas dans le même piège une seconde fois... Maintenant que mes cheveux sont teintés d'obscurité, je peux trancher les fils que tu tisses quand je le souhaite...

* * *

><p><em>Il était un temps où un jeune homme, tel un aigle royal, étendait ses ailes pour transcender les frontières de l'horizon qu'il pouvait voir. Il se sentait alors plus libre que quiconque, le conquérant des cieux. Mais lorsqu'il se heurta à la réalité du monde dans lequel il vivait, il comprit que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, et que l'horizon qu'il voyait ne pourrait jamais lui être dû. Le règne du souverain rapace tomba. Et ses lamentations, encore, font échos à la pluie s'abattant sur les contrées désolées d'un héros déchu...<em>

* * *

><p>Je continue à marcher. Derrière moi résonne les pas des deux femmes. Je ne sais combien de temps défile alors que je parcours ce long couloir invisible. Je suis simplement guidé par un instinct me poussant à poursuivre ma route.<p>

Puis de longs doigts blancs s'enroulent autour de mes épaules... Mais je ne m'arrête pas. Car_ la Mort_ flotte derrière moi. Son souffle frôle ma joue avec douceur.

_-Si tu es venu pour la rejoindre, alors traverse le fleuve devant toi…_  
><em>Là-bas, tu pourras l'atteindre, la princesse défunte…<em>

A ces mots, une lumière d'espoir naît en moi. Une lumière invisible qui teinte l'immensité déjà si pâle. Une lueur qui flotte et me guide vers l'avant…  
>Je continue à marcher, encore et encore… Comme si ma vie en dépendait…<p>

Si seulement il s'agissait de ma vie…

_-Traverse le fleuve… Il t'attend…_

Le murmure d'un fleuve apaisé. Je suis à gué. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je patauge à présent dans les flots. Une barque devant moi. Une ombre tenant une rame. Elle m'invite à monter.

Sans aucune difficulté, sans même y penser, je grimpe dans l'embarcation en bois. Et le voyage continu.

J'ai l'impression que tout n'est plus que fragments. Plus la barque glisse sur l'eau, plus ma conscience s'échappe. Elle s'évapore. Elle disparaît. Et je ferme les yeux…

_-La princesse défunte…_

_Son souffle_ est toujours présent. Je sens ses paroles me guider. J'ouvre à nouveau les paupières. Elles s'alourdissent. L'ombre tend son bras libre devant elle, de l'autre côté de la barque. _Alors c'est ici ?_  
>A peine ai-je le temps d'y penser que je me retrouve sur la rive opposée. L'horizon immaculé n'a plus de consistance. Tout est blanc. Rien pour faire obstacle. Je ne sens même plus mes mains. Je fais partie de l'horizon à mon tour.<p>

* * *

><p>Jusqu'à ce que… Sa silhouette apparaisse enfin…<p>

Il n'y a pas de larmes. Pas de cri. Rien. Elle demeure de dos.

Se diriger vers elle. Sourire. Prendre sa main. Et glisser à ses côtés.

D'un blanc immaculé. Pour l'éternité…

**_Tu souris à présent dans cette ère éblouissante..._**

**_Sans en vouloir à personne_**

**_Sans en vouloir aux morts_**

**_Nous nous retrouverons sûrement là-bas..._**

* * *

><p><em>Au-delà d'un ancien champs de bataille ravagé sous les décombres… se trouve une haute montagne. Un fleuve y coule, immuable, sous le clair de lune. L'astre se reflète dans l'eau, au creux de la main osseuse de deux squelettes. Enlacés. Immobiles. Pour l'éternité…<em>

* * *

><p><em>NDA : Pour résumer, vous remarquerez peut-être que le verbe "être" disparaît petit à petit au fil de l'histoire, ainsi que tout ce qui se rapporte au corps. D'où le fait que les fragments de phrases à la fin ne sont plus que nominaux. Elef et Misia n'existent plus, leur conscience s'évanouit, ils disparaissent finalement. Comme dirait certaines paroles d'une chanson, "Les oiseaux rejoignent le ciel, les corps retournent à la terre".<br>Enfin, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je retourne furtivement travailler~  
><em>


End file.
